Yours, mine, and our love of Furuba Chapter 1
by edwardElricAddict
Summary: A Romance/Humor stroy of two made up girls that are part of the Zodiac, they stories shall be told through the eyes of Cassie.


Yours, mine, and love fruits… and Baskets! YAAYYY!!!

"KYOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I stomped through Shigure's house. "Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt, Cassie?!" Kyo yelled back.

"WHERE THE BEEP IS CHIRTINA'S BRACLET HARU GOT HER?!?!?!?!" I yelled grabbing his shirt.

"Crap! You may be 13 but, DANG! How can you be that strong?!" He screamed as I lifted him off the ground just a tinie tiny bit. Christina walked through the door.

"Cassie-chan! I found it! It was in Kyo's drawer where he keeps his boxers!" She said happily. I flinched and glared at Kyo.

"You sick, sick…. BASTARD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I yelled putting him down and punching him through the front door.

"Oops….. Sorry Kyo… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" I cried.

"…… Cassie… You turned 'Black Cassie', hmm?" Shigure said walking through the kitchen.

"Why does everyone want to destroy my house?" He said looking at me. Tears filled my eyes. I was embarrassed and scared. I was embarrassed because I like Shigure, and scared because I didn't want him to yell at me. I ran out of the house.

"Urg! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I said hitting my head.

"You shouldn't do that, Cassie… It damages you brain cells." A voice said. I looked up and there was the dream boy… Or whatever Christina calls him… I don't like, like him… He's a friend.

"Hi Haru-kun! Who are the flowers for?" I said smiling, ignoring his comment about the brain cells. I looked at the roses, and grinned, knowing who they were for.

"Christina…" He said blushing.

'I knew it…' I thought giggling. I grabbed Haru's arm and pulled him into the house.

"Christina-chan! Guess who's here? It's Haru-kun!" I said smiling. Then there was a blur, and next thing I knew Christina was on top of Haru, she had also crashed through the door.

"Wow… that was quick…" I said looking at the two.

"HARUUU-KUN!" She squealed smothering him with kisses.

"C-Christina-chan! Please get off me, my love!" He said. Shigure came and looked at the damaged door.

"Don't look at me, Shigure-san! It was Christina's love for Haru… Their so cute together!" I said staring at the two.

"Haru-kun, you've been gone so long, darling," Christina said with tears in her eyes. "I thought you died!"

"I didn't, my love. I was battling my way through the forest of death, went to the winding road of terror, but knowing your love for me, I kept going, trying to get to you." Haru said giving the flowers to Christina.

"You were lost, weren't you…? Man, you can make getting lost sound cool." I said sighing.

"Haru, their beautiful!" Christina exclaimed, giving him the most lovey dovey look I've ever seen! It was so cute!

"I found them on my way here… They reminded me of you." Haru said.

"… THEIR SOOOOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER!" I squealed in Shigure's ear.

"AHHH!!!! DEATH SQUEAL!!!!!" Shigure yelled. He covered his ears. Kyo fell down the stairs. Yuki looked at Kyo.

"Stupid cat…" He muttered. Kyo glared at Yuki.

"Kyo……. YOU RUINED THE MOMENT HARU AND CHRISTINA-CHAN WERE HAVING!!!! DIIIIIIIE!" I yelled pouncing on Kyo. Kyo then screamed like a little girl… hee hee…

"Christina-chan?" Haru said. I looked at them both with my hands in Kyo's hair.

"What is it Haru-kun?" Christina asked.

"I've loved you since we were kids, and I still love you… I have to ask you something." He said getting on one knee. My heart raced looking at the two. I let go of Kyo's hair and squeezed him. I started to blush as I watched.

"Will… will you marry me?" Haru asked. Christina's eyes were filled tears of happiness and love.

"Yes! YES!" She said grabbing onto Haru and kissing him.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!" I squealed.

"Did you know she was in here?" Haru asked.

"Who cares?! I'm so happy for you both!" I said running to them and hugging them both. "GROUP HUG! Kyo… here… NOW!" I yelled as everyone came and congratulating them both.

My heart was beating so fast, so I left the room.

"There… was too much love in that room!" I said squealing quietly. 'I wish Shigure will propose to me one day!' I thought.

"High School Girls! High School Girls! All for me! Prett- oh no." Shigure said. I was glaring at him and hit him with his 500 page brand new novel.  
"You- You-! Previnator!" I yelled and stormed out of the house.

"I'm going Ayame-san's store! And I'm not coming back!" I said. Christina walked next to me.

"Cassie-chan? Can you help me pick out a wedding dress?" She said.

"Look at this dress Christina!" Ayame said in a sing song tone.

"Uhhhhh…. Isn't that the man's dress Ayame?" I asked looking at him. Christina looked starry eyed at the dress.

"Can you save that dress for me, Ayame?" She said.

"U… ugg…" Was all I could say. 'Don't tell me she wants Haru to wear that dress!' I thought. I imagined it, and Haru was beating the crap out of everybody.

"Uhhhh… don't give that to…. Ha-Ha-Haru….." I said shaking.

"Oh come on, Cassie-chan! He'll love it!" She said giving me the angel smile. 'I doubt it…' I though.

"Lets look for my dress now!" Christina said skipping along the aisles. I was walking behind her slowly. I was thinking about Shigure. Would he come for me…? I stood for a second. 'I doubt it… DARN YOU!' I thought. A sigh slipped through my lips.

"I miss Shigure…" I said out loud. "…. Did I just say that?"

"Say what?" Christina said smiling at you. 'Phew… She didn't hear.' I thought sighing of relief.

"She may not of heard it, but I did Cassie!" Ayame said.

"Arrg! Traitor! Don't you dare pick up that pho-! PUT IT DOWN! AHHHH!!!!" I shrieked tackling him.

"Come on Cassie-chan! Lets look for a dress!" Christina said impatiently.

"Not until I get this phone!" I said grabbing the receiver and throwing it down on the ground.

"Thank god that's over." I said walking away.

"Hey! There's my cell phone! That goodness I have speed dial!" Ayame said.

"AHHHH!!!!!!! TRAITOR!" I yelled rushing at him. He held the cell out of my reach.

"Caaaaassssssiiiiiee! Come on!" Christina said.

"You win this round Ayame… but just you wait. Black Cassie will come for you!" I said walking to Christina.

"Wow… I'm alive! Now to tell Shi-san!" Ayame said calling Shigure.

I groaned. Christina looked at me.

"What's the matter Cassie-chan?" Christina asked smiling. I looked at her.

"Just…. Bored… and the fact Ayame is going to call Shigure and tell him that I miss him…" I said quickly. Christina looked at me.

"Ayame! Come over here!" She said smiling. Ayame came to Christina.

"Did you find a dress that you liked?" Ayame asked.

"No… buuuuuut." Christina said holding her hand up and formed it into a fist.

"Tell me you didn't call Shigure…" She said. Ayame backed away a little. I looked at him. I sighed.

"He did…. But Christina… Calm down… Haru isn't going to be happy if he finds out that you hit Ayame…" I said worriedly. Christina looked at me.

"Are you sure you want Shigure knowing that?" Christina asked me. I smirked and looked at her.

"It doesn't matter anymore… He doesn't like me the way I like him…" I said. Christina looked at me.

"You like Shigure! I never knew that!" She said smiling hugging me. 'I thought it would be obvious.' I thought.

"Hey! Look! That dress is lovely! Lets take it!" Christina said referring to the dress that was behind me. I turned around.

"It really is purdy…" I said. Christina giggled.

I was standing outside Shigure's door. I didn't want to go inside. I looked at the doors that had been fixed while we were gone. Christina went inside.

"I found dresses!" She said. I sighed. 'I wonder what Haru is going to say when he finds out his wedding clothes is a dress…' I thought. I walked away from the front door.

"Lets see… where should I stay?" I thought. Defiantly not at the main house... Akito would beat me to death before anything else.

"I know! Hattori-san's!" I said walking quickly. I stopped and looked back at the Shigure's house.

"Sorry Christina, Shigure…" I muttered. I blew Shigure a soft kiss. He would never know how I feel about him. I turned back and continued my walk to Hattori's.

Christina looked back.

"I wonder what happened to Cassie-chan…" She said. Shigure was laughing in the library. Christina opened the door to check on him.

"What's so funny Shigure?" She asked. Shigure looked at her.

"Aya-san just called. He told me what Cassie said at his store. I find it funny that she said that." He said smiling. "She is a funny girl. Anyway, where is she?" Shigure asked. Christina looked at her feet.

"Well… I don't know. She walked to the house with me, then disappeared." She said tears filling her eyes. "WAAAAAAAAAH! WHERE ARE YOU CASSIE?!" She said crying. Haru came in and looked at Christina. He gave her a tight embrace.

"What's matter Christina?" He asked hugging her tighter.

"Cassie went 'POOF'! She's gone!" Christina said crying harder. Haru stroked her hair.

"Shhhhh….. Its ok, she has to nearby." He said.

"Good… I'll call Aya and Ha'ri." Shigure said standing up and stopped. "Oh yeah… there's a storm coming so I can't use the phone." Shigure said. Christina looked at him.  
"Wha-?! She's going to get hit my lightning!" Christina said crying even harder.

I walked down the road to Hattori's house. It started it rain. I looked up.

"Aww man…. This sucks…" I said sighing sadly. I walked in the slippery road tripping, but catching my balance before I fell to the muddy ground. Lightning struck nearby. I looked in the direction it stuck and ran toward Shigure's house. The lightning was closing in on Shigure's house.

"I have to tell them! I have! I need to save them!" I said to myself. I slipped and fell on the ground multiple times but I didn't care. I soon got to the house and burst through the door. Christina saw me and wanted to give me a hug, but I was all muddy.

"C-C-Chris... tina… The light…ning… is…com…eing." I said between gasps. Shigure came and looked at me.

"Wow your all muddy!" He said laughing. I looked at him.

"You… don't have time to laugh, Shigure-san!" I said standing up straight, still gasping for breaths.

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked, taking out his fan. The lightning then struck close to the house, on a nearby tree. Christina jumped into Haru's arms.

"I- I'm scared!" She yelped. My heart raced. Shigure looked at the roof.

"Everyone, get outside and head for the stores!" I yelled. Everyone left the house in a matter of seconds… except Kyo. I raced around the house looking for Kyo. I called out his name. I thought for a second.

"Oh, Kyo sure is a dumb cat!" I said heading for the door. Kyo quickly jumped from his hiding place and ran toward me. I moved to the side and he crashed through the door. I chuckled and left the house. Then I looked at the sky. I could see the lightning starting to form above us. Everyone scattered toward the stores. Shigure was standing below it. He stared at it for a moment. I then quickly shoved him out of the way, and the last thing I remember, is a sharp pain throughout my body.

To be continued…


End file.
